1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windmill which may be hung from a wire or fixed overhead attachment point and does not require a tower.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Existing windmills are mounted on towers which are expensive to construct and maintain. Windmill towers are prohibited in many areas by ordinance and may be shut down because of public complaints. In addition, windmills are often struck by lightning because they are sited in the open and made tall to reach higher velocity wind. When they are damaged, the maintenance costs are often not justified by the small amount of power being produced.